Halloween Party turns interesting
by mewmar
Summary: At Hogwarts there's a Halloween party. Look what Draco and Harry do in a broom closet and in the headmaster's office.


Disclaimer: I don't own neither Harry Potter nor his characters.

Halloween Party turns interesting by mewmar

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Halloween party!" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "First we are going to announce the Kings and Queens and then let the dances begin!"

" King and Queen of Slytherin are ... Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson"

"King and Queen of Gryffindor are ... Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley"

"King and Queen of Ravenclaw are ... Cho Chang and Michele Corner"

"King and Queen of Hufflepuff are ... Susan Bones and Justin FinchFletchley "

"And finally the King and Queen of the feast are ... Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley ... because finally they decided to get together!" at this everyone clapped while Hermione and Ron blushed.

After some dances Harry told his friends that he was feeling sleepy and that he was going to bed, while Draco said that he was bored and that he was going out.

They met in the broom closet as usual. They started shagging as usual. Harry slammed Draco into the wall and took both of their shirts off. He sucked a nipple and he received a moan he stared nibbling, biting and kissing Draco's neck. He ran one of his hands on his stomach and the other in Draco's perfect hair. Then he kisses him with passion and Draco responded eagerly.

He slipped his hand in the blonde's trousers and boxers to his leaking cock and started pumping and Draco started moaning and writhing under him. He was about to unbuckle his trousers when Draco asked him" did you do a silencio and a locking charm?" 'Damn I forgot' tought Harry. "yes I did" lied Harry "Harry?" asked dangerously Draco "ok so I didn't but what's the problem everyone is at the party?" said Harry.

"Not everyone Mr. Potter." came the voice of Severus Snape

'Damn' they both thought

"Come with me to the headmaster's office" demanded Snape

"..."

"Mr. Potter move so that Mr. Malfoy could come" said angrily Snape

"well sir cough I can't he has his leg around cough me" said Harry embarrassed.

"Ok I understand The boys looked at him securely ok I don't understand but I will give you a few minutes to come to the headmaster's office" he went away with that.

After Snape was gone Draco punched on the arm Harry and told him" I told you should have done a silencio!"

"Ok sorry darling (goofy smile) it won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't" said Draco

"right...SO where we where?" he said cheekily.

Draco began opening his pants and said " I think we where when you where going to fuck me senseless"

Harry gave Draco his fingers and he sucked eagerly on them. When he finished he put one finger in him and began moving it up and down. The moans that Draco made send shivers from his spine to his cock. He put a second finger in and began scissoring them and then he put in a third. When he thought it was enough he pulled them out and then Emerald Green met Stormy(Mercury) Grey and Draco nodded. He penetrated Draco and began moving in a fast rhythm (They didn't have much time and it wasn't like they weren't used to it.) With each trust he hit Draco's prostrate and in return Draco bucked his hips into him. Harry kissed Draco one more time and they both climaxed. After they did a cleaning charm on them and in the broom closet. They went to the headmaster's office.

They went to their respective chairs (since they went in the headmaster's office quite often that they named the chairs there Draco's royal chair and Harry's "comfortable" chair,(either that or there was a time they took their own) but they where here for another reason today)

"Is there a reason dear Severus that you interrupted my feast?" asked Albus

"you see headmaster I saw Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter here hhhhqqmmmm in a very compromising position in the broom closet , ... and they weren't certainly fighting"

"Ohh this explains all that's why they always stayed late in the locker room or why they always go in deserted classrooms or why they always take their fight elsewhere or why they go exploring after curfew or...(Dumbledor realised he had an audience) right could you please explain to us when did this began?" he asked curiously.

"Remember that in like middle of fourth year Rod didn't talk to me and Hermoine stayed on his part well Draco came to me and asked for a truce and he said he believe me that I didn't put my name in there and well form there we met often and talked and in the summer we exchanged letters and in fifth year we decided to increase our relationship so it was from fifth year." answered Harry.

'Draco you should have told me I'm your godfather." said Snape sounding hurt

"I didn't know if I should trust you because maybe you could have told my dad and he would have been furious that's why I didn't tell anybody"

"ok so does that mean that you're on the light side Mr. Malfoy?" asked the headmaster.

"yes I am I helped Harry found the dairy Horocrux and I passed some information regarding my father to him and yes I know about the horocruxes we talked about everything " answered Draco

"Why are you on teh light side if may I ask?" he asked again

"I don't' serve half blooded madman because us Malfoys don't bow to anyone except for my father I'm very disappointed in him first he tells me that and then i find out he's a Death Eather and of course I don't see how killing somebody might help" answered again Draco.

"ok so it's decided you will become a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Please maybe you should tell you friend." He smiled with sympathy it was like saying this won't be an easy task.

"Oh joy My friends will boost me up like a peppermint potion" Harry said sarcastically.

Will for if their friends wouldn't accept them then they weren't real friends and they still would have their love for each other.

A/N I know That Halloween was last week but I didn't have the chance to do it last week look at the good side at least I did one.

Thanks fifespice I Changed it.


End file.
